Classic FM (Netherlands)
Classic FM is a classical music radio station in the Netherlands, which at one time broadcast on FM, but is now available nationally on cable and internationally on the Internet. The station is owned by the Telegraaf Media Groep. It transmits soft classical music 24 hours per day. The format is almost identical to the UK Classic FM station, including the 'jingles' except, of course, that the presenters are Dutch. News is broadcast or streamed on the hour. History End of January 1994 there was a redistribution of FM terrestrial frequencies place. This happened on substantive grounds. It was to divide one frequency package for jazz and classical music. The preference of the Ministerie van Welzijn, Volksgezondheid en Cultuur (English: Ministry of Welfare, Health and Culture) was for EuroJazz (later called Jazz Radio), this station could not afford it financially. The British Classic FM also commanded the frequency package. After negotiations between the ministry and the British package was allotted to Classic FM on the condition that 40% jazz would be broadcast. On April 30, 1994 the Dutch Classic FM was founded and went the broadcasts from start. In 1997, the judge issued a ruling in a case to the frequency of 1994, following a complaint by Sky Radio and Radio 538. Part of the decision was the removal of the obligation to Classic FM for running jazz and classical music. Moments later Sky Radio Ltd. took the station over and left derelict jazz; since then only light classical music is heard on Classic FM. This proved to be very good for the listening figures; Since 1998, the station reaches more listeners almost every month than Radio 4. On April 1, 2000 the ailing competitor Concertradio was incorporated, making Classic FM was the only classical, private radio station in the Netherlands. When the frequency of May 2003 was the Sky Radio Group, on behalf of Classic FM, the only bidder for the frequency package classical music. Because the parent only if total possess two packs FM Classic FM was sacrificed in favor of Sky Radio and Radio Veronica. The package for classical music was first undivided, later that year Arrow 90.7 FM (later Sublime FM) will be granted. Classic FM can now be received only via cable, satellite and internet. In 2009, the fifteenth anniversary was celebrated with special broadcasts, a sold-out concert in the Amsterdam Concertgebouw and a special CD. In 2013, the rudder is at Classic FM. The emphasis will be more on the spoken word. Through a collaboration with De Telegraaf comes now from the editorial floor, the morning show. And in the evening there are special theme nights. Like At the Movies with Bart van Leeuwen and a special travel program.Ochtendshow Classic FM vanaf redactievloer Telegraaf In April, Michael Pilarczyk and Bart van Leeuwen receives a program on the classical station. They are heard daily.Bart van Leeuwen en Michael Pilarczyk dagelijks op Classic FM On the Sunday morning an application program is started. Classic FM is 70% owned by Sky Radio Group, which in turn is part of Telegraaf Media Groep NV. See also * List of radio stations in the Netherlands References External links *Classic FM NL website Category:Radio stations in the Netherlands Category:Media in Naarden